


I knew you were waiting

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Heaven, Reunion, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - was thinking a dean X reader. You get hurt really bad on a hunt and Cas can't heal you so your slowly dying and they have a hunter funeral for you. And then you wait for him in heaven in your dream home and the baby you never told him you were pregnant with and you meet her Gabriel has been taking care of her for you until you get there her name is Juliet and she has Deans candy apple eyes and your hair color and you wait for daddy to join you</p><p>As requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew you were waiting

**I Knew You Were Waiting**

 

 **Request** -  was thinking a dean X reader. You get hurt really bad on a hunt and Cas can't heal you so your slowly dying and they have a hunter funeral for you. And then you wait for him in heaven in your dream home and the baby you never told him you were pregnant with and you meet her Gabriel has been taking care of her for you until you get there her name is Juliet and she has Deans candy apple eyes and your hair color and you wait for daddy to join you

**WARNINGS- Death,  mentions of blood**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

 

"Cas please!" Dean begged the angel as you lay bleeding out in his arms. 

"I'm sorry Dean, there's nothing I can do. I'm not strong enough..." he answers sadly,  his grace not strong enough to heal you. 

You breathing was coming out in shallow pants, as the blood pumped from you. Sam held a cloth to your wound in vain. Dean looked down at you with tears in his eyes. 

It was just a normal hunt, nothing your hadn't done a thousand times before. That's when you heard the shot. The noise ripping through the air and  the bullet hitting you square in the chest. Your eyes snapped to Dean as you dropped to your knees, your strength leaving your body instantly. 

The world around you slowed down, Dean ran towards you in slow motion as your life flashed in your mind, and it was all Dean.

The first time you met, your first kiss, the first time you made love. It was all him, and now here you were lying in his arms as you take your final breaths. 

"Don't leave me y/n" he begs kissing your forehead

"Promise me you won't...do anything....stupid" you whimper in pain, you knew he'd try and bring you back if you didn't make him promise.

"Shh...don't talk baby, don't..." his tears fall on your face but you couldn't feel them,  you were numb.

"Promise...me..." he nods and promises kissing you lips one last time. 

"I...love....you......" you take one last look at his face before your eyes flutter closed, you feel yourself drifting away, there was so much you hadn't told him. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. You fall limp in his arms.

"Y/n?...Y/n!" He sobs against you "Come back....I love you" 

It took Sam and Cas hours to convince him to let you go. At first he demanded they bury you, until Cas reminded him of his promise, he eventually agreed. He let Sam and Cas wrap your body, unable to over come his grief. He'd lost his soul mate, what was he supposed to do now?

They gave you a hunters funeral like you said you wanted if the worst should ever happen. Dean weeping on his knees, as he watched his everything disappear in front of him.

********

You opened your eyes, to see yourself standing in front of a house, the most beautiful house you'd ever seen. You walk towards the door, turning the handle to see inside. 

You know this place, this is where you and Dean went undercover as a married couple. This is where he first told you how he felt about you, when he told you that one day he wanted this, this kind of normal life with you. You both knew it would never happen, there would always be monsters, but it was a beautiful dream.

You slide your hand over your stomach like you had been doing so much lately. But something was wrong, instead of the slightly swollen bump that had been growing, there was nothing. 

Your hand flew to your mouth in realisation as sobs shake your entire body. You hadn't told Dean, you wanted to but you were do scared, and now it was gone,  your baby was gone. You were dead, the love of your life was without you and you were here alone. 

Was this hell? 

"And there she is, been waiting for you sugar" you eyes fly to the figure walking down the stairs.

"Gabriel?" You frown confused, he was dead....

"I know, I know, I look amazing" he joked pulling you to your feet.  

"I was wondering if you were ever going to find your way here" you raised your eyebrow

"I don't understand...." you whisper wiping the stray tears from your cheeks. 

"Well it took you a while to work through, for a little while there I thought you were going to go 'ghost' on us. But doesn't matter here you are" he pulled you into a hug. You patted his back still confused

"Now, come on! Someone's waiting for you" he smiled pulling you up the stairs. 

"Waiting for me?" You ask, but he doesn't answer he just pulls you along.

He drags you to the last door in the hallway, you see photos along the wall, of you and Dean, of Sam even of Bobby. This was your dream home, except the main ingredient was missing. Dean.

Gabriel pushes the door open revealing the room to you. It was beautiful, it was white, decorated with stunning old fashioned furniture, a dresser, a rocking chair by the window, a cot. Wait....what? 

"This is a nursery.." you say spinning to face the Archangel

"Well duh! Were else would you put a baby?" Your mouth fell open as he nodded to the cot, waggling his eyebrows like he did. 

You walk over slowly, your hands shaking as you do. You gasp when you see the contents of the cot. Wrapped in pink, was this tiny bundle of joy. 

She was beautiful, she opens her eyes gazing up at you. You cry when you see her candy apple green orbs, Dean's eyes. She had your hair, she was perfect. She reaches up for you smiling. You laugh as you scoop up the beautiful baby girl, your baby girl. 

"I didn't know what you'd call her, so it's just been baby girl...." 

"Juliet. Juliet Mary Winchester" you smile

"Well Juliet and I have been having a blast. Except you know....she had no teeth,  how can I feed her candy if she has no teeth?" You laugh at your friend before tears fall from your eyes

"Oh I wish your Daddy could've met you...." 

"He will, it'll be a wait but he will" Gabriel promises 

"We'll share a heaven?" You tear your eyes away from Juliet to look at Gabe with a smile

"Well, like we always said there's exceptions to every rule" he added simply with a wink. 

You look down at your daughter, who was gurgling happily in your arms. 

"I'll let you two be" he said patting your back

"Gabe, wait. Thank you" he smiled and nodded 

"I'll be around" he promised once more before disappearing with a flutter of wings.

"Guess we'll see Uncle Gabe soon beautiful" you say sitting in the rocking chair. 

Time was so strange in heaven, there was no concept of time. Days flew by in seconds. Days here were years on earth,  yet time stood still for you.  Gabriel visited often, still trying to figure out how to give her candy. 

Juliet was such a happy baby,  always smiling. She rarely cried. You were.....content. You were happy to have your daughter,  she was perfect. But your heart ached for Dean. 

You rocked Juliet in the rocker, as you stared out of the window.  When you hear the door open below.

"I guess your Uncle Gabe is here" you look down to see Juliet fast asleep. You place the sleeping bundle in her cot, and head for the door. 

********

Dean opened his eyes to see a familiar house in front of him. With a familiar figure in front of it.

"You see how nice the afterlife can be when you don't sell your soul Deano?" Gabriel smirked at the confused Winchester. 

*********

You walk from the room gently closing the door behind you.  You head down the stairs stopping half way in shock.  You were expecting the Archangel and he was there leaning against the door smiling. But it was the second figure that caused tears to fall down your cheeks. 

"Dean?" You whisper "is it really you?" You'd dreamed about this so many times, Gabe nodded catching you attention as the eldest Winchester was frozen before you in shock. 

You run down the rest of the stairs throwing yourself into his arms. He catches you easily, wrapping his arms around you tight, fearing you'll be ripped away again. 

"Y/n, baby I missed you so much!" Dean breathed into your hair, tears falling onto your neck.

"I love you so much!" You cry, for the first time in a long while, happy tears. You kiss him deeply while Gabriel walks past you and up the stairs. 

"Dean there's something I need to tell you" you pull him to the sitting area

"When I died...I wasn't alone" Dean frowned, not understanding "I wanted to tell you, but I was so scared. We always agreed the bringing a child into the hunting world was dangerous and I didn't know what to do..." you cried

"You were pregnant?" He asked his eyes glazing over. You nod, glancing up quickly to see Gabe waiting in the wings with your daughter.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me” you beg as he pulled you to him 

"I wish you'd have told me, you'd have never been there in the first place" you cry nodding, knowing he was right.

"I know, but you're here now" you say kissing him lightly. Before standing up and walking over to Gabe. 

As you take your daughter, the Archangel signals he's leaving, giving you both some privacy.

You take a deep breath before turning back to Dean. Who was now standing, his face in awe.

"We've been waiting for you Daddy" you smile, walking the remaining distance to him.

As Dean looks at the tiny little girl in your arms, another tear slips down his face. 

"I'm a Daddy?" He whispered, you nod at him.

"Yeah baby, meet Juliet Mary Winchester" he looks at you with such devotion, he leans gently over as to not disturb the sleep baby. 

"I love you Y/n" he smiled to you, turning his attention to his daughter "and I love you Juliet"

A small pair of green eyes shot open at the words, she smiled up at the eyes reflecting down at her. Dean took her from you,  nursing her gently on his shoulder humming 'Hey Jude' to her. 

You watch the scene with the happiest smile to grace you features since you first met Juliet. You had everything you ever wanted. 

Maybe this was heaven after all.

 


End file.
